


Heating Up

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Black Moon [27]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Concerts, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Fanservice, Phone Sex, Touring, Visual Kei, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: As the days pass, Renji and Byakuya don't have much time to talk. While Renji continues touring with his band, Byakuya gives his first full live show at Shinjuku Blaze. When they do make time to talk, Byakuya confesses that he's been wearing some of Renji's shirts, something that Renji finds very, very hot.





	Heating Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> I can't believe I'm already at 27 instalments in this series! It took some time to write this out, but again, it was a lot of fun. I hope you all enjoy!

Waiting on a shinkansen platform well before dawn in winter really sucked. But Renji really wasn’t looking forward to facing the cold weather of Abashiri. Sure, he couldn’t wait to perform there, but he knew that Hokkaido was ridiculously cold during the winter time. He may not have been there before, but he’d heard the stories and seen the weather reports on TV.

Thankfully, the Hokkaido shinkansen pulled into the platform in a few short moments, and they quickly boarded and stowed everything away before taking their seats. Renji took a seat by the window with his phone and headphones, as well as his _Hell Verse_ volumes.

They would be travelling from Tokyo to the Shin-Hakodate-Hokuto Station, which would take four hours, and then they would transfer to the Hokuto limited express for Sapporo, which would be three-and-a-half hours. And once they got to Sapporo Station, they’d have to transfer lines and take the JR Okhotsk train to Abashiri Station, a trip that would last for five-and-a-half hours. All together, the trip from Tokyo to Abashiri would be thirteen hours.

Renji was glad that they were travelling early, even if three in the morning was too much. That way, they’d arrive in Abashiri by late afternoon, and they could have time to just explore the city and settle down in their hotel rooms.

“You got any idea to what you want to do in Hokkaido?” Chad asked as he took a seat next to Renji.

Glancing at him, Renji noticed that Chad held a novel in his hands and had a neck pillow around his neck.

“Kind of,” Renji admitted. “I might check out Cape Notoro in Abashiri, if we have enough time. For Sapporo, I’m definitely gonna check out the Sapporo Beer Museum and the Historical Village of Hokkaido, again, depending on the time we have. And you?”

Right then, the doors of the shinkansen slid shut before the train itself began pulling away from the platform.

“Dunno about Abashiri, but I might do the same for Sapporo,” Chad said. “But like you said, we might not have the time. Now, I’m gonna get some sleep.” And with that, Chad settled back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Renji put his headphones over his ears and started his playlist as the shinkansen sped through the city towards Hokkaido. Eventually, waking up early caught up to him, and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was four o’clock when they finally arrived in Abashiri. Not only was it freezing, but there was heavy snow all over the ground. Renji had never seen this much snow in Tokyo, so the place was almost like a winter wonderland. But when he stepped on the ground, he was glad he’d gotten proper winter boots, since it was pretty icy.

“Holy shit, it’s so cold!” Shuuhei shoved his hands into his pockets as they collected their luggage.

Toshiro, on the other hand, looked very appreciative of the winter landscape. “It’s really pretty here,” he said. “I was looking forward to this part of the tour.”

“Of course. You love winter, don’t you?” Ichigo said, shivering.

The drive to the hotel was relatively fast, since it was quite close to the station, and Renji was so relieved to finally get to his room and settle down. His room wasn’t very big, since the hotel itself was pretty modest, but he was fine with that. They’d been staying at modest hotels on this tour, and this one was no different. The main facilities it offered were free Wi-Fi, a basic restaurant, and an indoor sento, and Renji was pretty grateful for that.

A few hours after dinner, he decided to enjoy a nice soak in the sento, so he did just that after his shower. When he got back to his room after using the sento, he felt a lot better and refreshed. And just as he slid his hotel-provided yukata off his body, leaving him clad only in his boxers, and sat on the bed, his phone rang. Renji smiled upon seeing the caller ID. It was Byakuya. Without hesitating, he picked up.

“Hey, Byakuya,” he greeted. “How’s it going?”

“I’m doing fine,” Byakuya said. “I’ve been rehearsing for my first live on January 6th at Shinjuku Blaze these past few days, so it’s been a bit exhausting. And you?”

“I just had a soak in the hotel’s sento,” Renji told him. “Hokkaido’s really cold, and there’s a lot of snow here. But I know things are gonna heat up on January 6th, when we have our live. Tomorrow, we have an autograph session, and then we’re gonna just explore the city a little bit and prepare for our live.” He smiled slightly. “You excited for your first full live?”

“Yes, but I’m also a little nervous,” Byakuya admitted. “It’s a different venue, and a full setlist, after all.”

“You’ll do great, don’t worry,” Renji reassured him. “Just take a deep breath and make sure you have fun. Remember when you watched our live at Shinjuku Blaze? We were all having fun on stage, and it’s important to have fun. That’s what really gets the fans all heated up.”

“I’ll make sure to remember that.”

“Good. And make sure you tell me how it goes, alright?” Renji smiled.

They talked a little bit longer before it was time to end the conversation, since Renji had to get some sleep for tomorrow. After promising to speak to Byakuya as soon as he could, he hung up the phone and went to get ready for bed.

* * *

Sitting in the dressing room of Shinjuku Blaze, Byakuya was feeling a little more nervous for tonight’s show, even more than his first one at Meguro Rokumeikan. He was dressed in the same outfit from his first live, and his makeup had already been applied to his face. This time, his lips had been painted cherry-red.

“You feeling okay?” Miyako asked as she approached Byakuya. Like everyone else, she was also dressed up in her stage outfit, her hair and makeup also done up.

“I’m a little more nervous than I was for my first live,” Byakuya admitted. “I’m not too sure why, though.”

“Maybe it’s the venue size?” Miyako suggested. “I mean, Shinjuku Blaze has a larger capacity than Meguro Rokumeikan. Or could it be because you’re playing a full setlist?”

Byakuya shrugged slightly. “It could be both, I suppose,” he said. “I hope everything goes well, that’s all.”

“It’ll be alright,” Tsukishima reassured him as he glanced up from his novel. “Trust me. I know you’re nervous because it’s a bigger venue and a bigger setlist, but you’ll do good.”

“Do you think the fans will like the way the stage is decorated?” Byakuya asked.

Miyako chuckled. “That won’t matter to the fans,” she said. “When you get on stage, no one’s gonna care how good it looks. Everyone’s gonna be focused on you. Sure, they might like it before the show starts, but once you come on stage, it’s not gonna matter at all.”

While setting up their instruments and equipment, they had decorated the Shinjuku Blaze stage a little bit. Starrk’s drums were decorated with white roses, and a chandelier hung from the rafters above the stage. The microphone stands also had crawling rose decorations, with red rose blossoms instead of white. And the screen behind would be displaying images related to French aristocracy and the like.

In addition to their regular instruments were a baby grand piano, a shamisen for ‘Kanade Aragai Kou’, and a violin for ‘Princesse’. And in the end, the stage had turned out quite lovely, especially with the rose decorations.

Byakuya just hoped that he could get the crowd as heated up as a lot of other artists could. He wasn’t one to shout and yell into the microphone, but he would try his best to pump up the fans.

Right then, Ukitake entered the dressing room. “Alright, guys!” he said, clapping his hands together. “It’s time to get on stage.”

“Finally!” Kaien said, jumping up from the couch.

As Byakuya got up, Ukitake gave him a warm smile and patted his shoulder. “Good luck, Byakuya-kun,” he said. “You’ll do great.”

“Thank you,” Byakuya said.

He stood in the wings, watching as the house lights went off and hearing the crowd cheer. Judging from how loud the cheers were, it was probably a full house tonight. Then, the opening track started playing as the stage lights flashed blue and purple and smoke poured onto the stage from the smoke machines.

First, the members of Nejibana entered the stage one-by-one, making their way to their instruments as the fans cheered again. Starrk then propped up the lid of the piano and opened up the fallboard before going to his drum kit and sitting down behind it. That was Byakuya’s cue.

Taking a deep breath, Byakuya strode onstage, and the fans’ cheering became almost deafening. A small smile graced his lips as he made his way to the microphone, removing it from the stand as the opening track finished.

Almost immediately, the members of Nejibana broke into ‘Ikka Senjinka’. As the opening melody played, Byakuya spoke into the microphone and looked out at the crowd.

“Good evening, Shinjuku,” he greeted, sounding formal. “Let us enjoy ourselves tonight, shall we?”

The fans cheered again and Byakuya smiled at their enthusiasm before his cue to sing came. He started singing the lyrics of the first verse, stretching his right arm out to the crowd as the lights shone down upon him, swishing his coat around his body when the first verse was over. During the musical interlude, Byakuya made his way over to Kaien and placed his hand on his shoulder as he sang the second verse, which earned a smile from Kaien. And right before the chorus came, Byakuya went back to the center stage in time to sing the lyrics, his hand over his heart.

Every now and then, during the musical interludes, Byakuya would encourage the crowd a little. And before he even realized, ‘Ikka Senjinka’ was over. As the crowd cheered, Byakuya placed the microphone back on the stand and retrieved the shamisen for ‘Kanade Aragai Kou’, slinging it over his shoulder when he got back to the center stage. Tsukishima got his own shamisen ready as well.

With a beat, Byakuya started strumming the fast opening notes on the shamisen, and as he played, Kaien and Miyako played a chord on their guitars before the beat dropped, and everyone else joined in. The crowd was cheering during the opening melody, and Byakuya smiled slightly.

“I admire your enthusiasm,” he said, earning some cheers. “But let’s get a little louder, alright?”

Again, the crowd cheered, and Byakuya was singing the lyrics, his voice as sincere as it was during ‘Ikka Senjinka’. Whatever anxiety he’d been feeling before the show had vanished, and Byakuya let himself be lost in the fervour and energy of the music, the crowd, and the atmosphere. Soon, before he realized, he’d already finished both ‘Kanade Aragai Kou’ and the fourth song off his album.

The fans were cheering and Byakuya just regarded them for a moment, still holding the microphone as he smiled. He could already feel the sweat on his forehead, and he took a moment to catch his breath before he raised the microphone to speak.

“Not bad,” he said with a smile. “You did well, Shinjuku.”

There were more cheers from the crowd, and Byakuya couldn’t help but chuckle slightly before he spoke again, after the cheers died down.

“But I want to see you lose yourselves,” Byakuya continued. “Lose yourselves in the music, the energy of this show. Please, do not hold back.” His eyes glinted slightly before he raised his voice to a shout. “Let’s do this, Shinjuku!”

The fifth song, ‘Camélias Rouges’, started up as the fans cheered loudly, and Byakuya closed his eyes, letting the energy wash over him. He could feel himself getting energized as Starrk played the drums and Kaien had the crowd repeating his chants during the fast-paced opening. Then, when his cue to sing came, Byakuya opened his eyes, held his free hand out to the crowd, and started singing the lyrics in a dramatic manner.

Byakuya really ramped up the theatrics for this song, striding right and left on the stage, moving his hand in dramatic gestures to the crowd and occasionally trailing it down the bit of bare chest that his outfit exposed. During the chorus, he had the pleasure of watching the crowd lose themselves in the music and become more fervent. He hadn’t realized this during his first live, but now it hit him, just how much he loved this feeling: the theatrics, the passion, and the sheer energy he felt. No wonder Renji loved doing lives.

He returned to the center stage, nodding his head to the beat as he propped a leg up on the black box before him. In the musical interlude after the chorus, Byakuya encouraged the crowd, right before Kaien’s guitar solo. And then, he had everyone chanting while Kaien growled, “Red Carpet Day!” for the fans to chant. Hearing the fans repeat his chants of ‘Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!’, the sound of the song live… it made Byakuya feel so good. He had to admit, he also felt a bit sensual and powerful, knowing that these people were all listening to him. He told them to cheer, they cheered. He told them to move their hands, they did so.

By the time the song came to an end, Byakuya was on a real high he’d never felt before. It was different from the kind of high he felt from watching Black Moon’s lives. This one, it made his heart pound against his chest, his cheeks warm, his breathing quicken slightly, but it felt so good. And even when he’d calmed down for the gentler songs of ‘Mademoiselle’ and ‘Yozora no Kawa’, it persisted.

Was this how Renji felt when he was on stage for a live? Was this how Hisana had felt during her shows? If so, Byakuya didn’t want this feeling to end at all.

The change in pace with those two gentler songs, especially ‘Yozora no Kawa’, was pretty welcome. It gave Byakuya some time to calm down a little bit as he played the piano and sang the lyrics. During ‘Yozora no Kawa’, the crowd was still, and when the song finished, they applauded without cheering.

Next was ‘La Vie en Rose’, and Byakuya returned to the center stage with a red rose in the hand that wasn’t holding the microphone. He was still rather dramatic when singing the song, and he’d frequently hold the rose out to the fans during the chorus. He also slowly trailed the rose down his neck as he sang the lyrics tenderly, since he was playing a lonely nobleman. And when the song came to an end, Byakuya pressed his lips against the rose flower in a kiss, which made the crowd cheer quite loudly.

The next song was a blur to Byakuya, but it had gone well. ‘Noblesse’ had also gotten the crowd all heated up, and at this point, even Nejibana was really getting into the energy. Byakuya had never thought that doing a full live would be this thrilling, but he was having so much more fun than his first live. Knowing that all these people were getting riled up because of him was exciting.

But that was nothing compared to his performance of ‘Moulin Rouge’.

Before the song started, the lights darkened until only a single spotlight shone down on Byakuya, who held a cane in one hand and had his head bowed down. Then, when the piano started playing, Byakuya raised his head up with a smile, holding the cane out in front of him. And when the beat dropped, the lights were flashing red and blue, and he placed one foot on the black box before him and started twirling the cane to the opening melody and rhythm. When his cue to sing came, Byakuya paused the twirling of the cane and sang in a sultry manner that had the crowd mesmerized.

During the chorus, his eyes fell on some young women in the front row and Byakuya couldn’t help but tease them a bit. He smiled at them while singing, and blew them a kiss at the end of the chorus, making them squeal in delight. Yes, Byakuya felt quite sexy right now, and he was loving it so much. No wonder Renji loved doing fanservice; it was so much fun to make the fans go wild.

The song ended and was met with applause. Byakuya set the microphone back and the cane aside before returning to the piano for ‘Trésor’. A hush fell over the crowd as Byakuya placed his hands on the keys and his foot on the pedal, and then he started to play the gentle opening notes, pressing down on the pedal every now and then.

When Byakuya started singing, his voice was gentle and tender. This was the simplest song in his album, but it was one of Byakuya’s favourites. As he played and sang, memories washed over him. He remembered playing this song to both Hisana and Renji, who loved it as much as he did.

At the end, the crowd applauded without cheering. And now, the show was coming to an end with the final song. Byakuya made sure to give his all, singing the lyrics so sincerely as Nejibana played the music with as much energy. About midway through the song, Byakuya felt a little… wistful? He didn’t know what it was, maybe it was a little bit of sadness that the show was almost over. But he kept on singing until the song came to an end, where it was met with applause and cheering from the fans.

Byakuya smiled at the cheering crowd as all of Nejibana joined him up at the front of the stage. He took a few moments to catch his breath before he spoke into the microphone.

“Thank you, Shinjuku,” he said. “You did wonderful tonight. I look forward to doing this again. Thank you, everyone!”

As the crowd cheered, Byakuya did a formal bow, followed by Kaien, Ulquiorra, Tsukishima, Starrk, and Miyako, who curtseyed in her gown. When Byakuya stood back upright, he picked up a small bouquet of red roses and took one of the flowers. With a smile, he tossed the rose into the crowd, where several fans reached up to try and catch it.

He continued to toss the roses one by one into the crowd for the fans, making sure to distribute them as evenly as he could. When there was only one rose left, Byakuya held it up for the fans to look at, then gently tossed it to the crowd. And with another bow, Byakuya left the stage, followed by the members of Nejibana.

Upon entering backstage, Byakuya and the others were met with praise from Ukitake. “Great work out there!” he was praising.

“Was it that good?” Byakuya asked before taking a drink of water.

“You kidding me? It was awesome!” Kaien said, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a towel. “Seriously, right from the beginning, I was pumped! You were really energetic, Byakuya-kun!”

Ulquiorra nodded as he removed his long black coat. Like everyone else, he had worked up a sweat during the show. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself, especially during ‘Camélias Rouges’ and ‘Moulin Rouge’,” he pointed out.

“I know!” Miyako agreed, fanning herself slightly. Her cheeks were flushed and a few locks of hair had fallen free from the bun it was in. “Geez, it was so hot on the stage, and in a lot more ways than one!”

Byakuya removed the long coat he wore and set it down. As much as he liked the outfit, it was a relief to be removing it after wearing it under those hot stage lights. “Now I know why full live shows are so much fun,” he said, walking over to the sink to splash some water on his face. “Seeing the fans lose themselves to the energy and passion, and knowing they’re like that because of me… it feels good. When I told them to cheer, they’d cheer. When I told them to wave their hands, they listened.” He wiped the water away before removing the makeup from his face. “And it just… I don’t know how to describe it, but I liked it.”

“Felt like a diva, huh?” Miyako teased, wiping the makeup off his own face.

“Well… yes, actually. I kind of felt like a diva,” Byakuya admitted, his cheeks growing warm.

Ukitake chuckled. “Being a diva isn’t too bad, Byakuya-kun,” he said. “If anything, it’s good you felt that way after your first full live. You’re becoming confident in yourself and that’s a great thing.”

“Yeah, you heard the man! Embrace your inner diva, Byakuya-kun!” Kaien encouraged as he patted Byakuya’s shoulder.

Byakuya couldn’t help it. He laughed. “I suppose I will,” he said.

* * *

As the days went by, so did the tour. Black Moon’s shows in Abashiri and Sapporo had successfully heated up the crowds despite the freezing nights, and their show in Aomori had also done just as well. With such a tight travel schedule, Renji hadn’t been able to talk to Byakuya that much, but Rukia had told him that Byakuya’s show at Shinjuku Blaze had been a success, and apparently, Byakuya had had a lot of fun.

Hearing that had made Renji smile. He really wished he could’ve seen that show. He made a mental note to ask Byakuya about it when he had the opportunity.

Renji was sitting in front of a mirror in the dressing room of the Morioka Civic Cultural Hall, and Yumichika was currently doing his and Shuuhei’s makeup. Chad was relaxing on the couch and listening to music, while Toshiro was practicing a little bit. Meanwhile, Ichigo was talking to the camera, saying a few things about Morioka and how far they were in the tour. They had planned on putting together a documentary that chronicled their very first cross-country tour, and it would include backstage footage, small interviews with the band members, concert footage, and a few clips of them exploring different cities.

“So, we’re in Morioka now, for our show at the Morioka Civic Cultural Hall,” Ichigo was saying, already dressed in his outfit with makeup on his face. “It’s a really cool city, and there’s a lot to do here. And the Civic Cultural Hall is also really nice; the sound is great, and the acoustics are really top quality.” He smiled at the camera. “We’re going to give our all for our live here, and we hope everyone will do their best too!”

When the camera was put away, Yoruichi spoke up. “Can you believe we only have four more cities left?” she asked.

“This tour’s going by fast,” Shuuhei said. “But out of all the places we’ve done, I really liked Wakayama. Then again, it’s my home, so…”

“Yeah, I know how you feel,” Renji said with a smile.

“After this, we got Fukuoka, Kagoshima, Kyoto, and Nara left,” Chad said. “And then it’ll be our finale at Yoyogi.”

“And we’ve already got requests for a world tour,” Toshiro added. “I’ve seen some of the comments on my Twitter and Instagram.”

Yoruichi chuckled. “So, if we were to do a world tour, where would you guys like to go?” she asked.

“Mexico would be nice,” Chad said. “Actually, I’d love to do Spain and Latin America, particularly São Paulo, Santiago, Barcelona, those places.”

“Scandinavia’s on the top of my list,” Toshiro added. “Hell, anywhere with snow is where I’d like to play.”

“New York and Toronto are where I’d like to go the most,” Renji said. “Zaraki Kenpachi loved performing in New York, and he said Toronto was pretty cool too. Fans there are so much wilder than the Japanese fans, he said. “They apparently do something called ‘mosh pits’, where they’ll slam into each other during aggressive songs. Sounds like a lot of fun, actually!”

Shuuhei smiled. “I’d like to do some of the European cities, like Paris and Munich. Or even Amsterdam.”

“London would be nice,” Ichigo said. “But I’d also like to do America, you know? Los Angeles, New York, Minneapolis, those cities would be really cool.”

“Well, we’ll keep that in mind,” Yoruichi told them. “But let’s finish this tour first, and your finale and White Day concert as well. Then we can think about performing abroad.”

“Right,” Ichigo said.

With that, they all lined up to the stage entrance to wait for their cue. And when the house lights went out, all of Black Moon walked onstage, ready to give a great show for the fans and get things all heated up.

* * *

It was the day after their show in Kagoshima when Renji finally managed to get time to talk to Byakuya. They had a five-day break between their Kagoshima live and their two Kyoto shows, and they would be leaving for Kyoto in two days. So Renji and the others were using the opportunity to do a bit of sightseeing in these days.

Renji had returned to his hotel room after dinner. Today, he’d visited both a Shochu Distillery and the Chiran Samurai Residence Complex, he’d bought something nice as a gift for Byakuya, and he had just finished up his shower. Now laying down on his bed in nothing but boxers, he decided to call Byakuya and talk to him.

As it turned out, Byakuya was in the bath when he answered the phone, but he was more than happy to tell Renji about his live at Shinjuku Blaze. As Byakuya spoke about it, Renji just smiled fondly.

“Sounds like you had a lot of fun,” Renji said when Byakuya finished.

“It was a lot of fun.” Byakuya’s voice sounded subtly thrilled. “It felt so good, knowing those fans were losing themselves because of me. I felt like a diva that night.”

Renji couldn’t help but laugh. “Damn, seriously? Now I wish I’d seen that,” he said. “You excited to do Kawasaki next?”

“Very,” Byakuya said. “How has the tour been going for you?”

So Renji told him about the tour, about some of the autograph sessions, and about how they were making a documentary to chronicle the entire tour.

“It’s been a lot of fun, but I’ll be honest, I really miss you,” Renji admitted. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

“I miss you too,” Byakuya said gently. “Sometimes I get cold at night and I wish you were lying next to me. You always know how to keep me warm.” His voice sounded suggestive when he said that last sentence.

Renji chuckled. “Is that so?” he asked.

“Yes. And I must confess, I’ve taken to wearing some of your shirts,” Byakuya continued. He paused almost shyly before he spoke again. “They smell good, like you. And they’re comforting as well.”

That information made Renji raise his eyebrows in surprise. He felt a little touched… and pretty turned on, actually. Fuck, the mental image of Byakuya in nothing but one of Renji’s oversized T-shirts made Renji’s cock twitch slightly as his blood rushed south. He decided to tease Byakuya a little bit.

“So, you like wearing my shirts, huh? You need to wear them when you’re touching yourself?” Renji asked, his voice suddenly taking a sensual tone.

On the other end, Byakuya’s eyes widened in shock at the question, then his cheeks warmed up at the suggestive tone in Renji’s voice. He did not expect him to ask that question. He sat up a little straighter in the bathtub. “E-Excuse me?”

“Do you touch yourself while thinking about me?” Renji asked.

Byakuya’s face flushed as he remembered getting himself off to Renji’s photoshoot that one time. “I… Yes, I did, but that was only once,” he admitted.

“Really? Well… I’d like to hear you this time, baby.” Renji’s voice was soft, and had lowered to a seductive purr, and Byakuya could almost feel it ghost over his skin. “Doesn’t it sound exciting?”

Oh, it did. And now that Byakuya was thinking about it, it definitely sounded sexy. “Yes, it does.” He spoke again, now sounding more suggestive. “What are you wearing, Renji?”

Hearing Byakuya’s voice made Renji smile. He lowered his hand to his boxers, pulling his cock out. “I’m in my boxers right now, and that’s it,” he said. “And you… well, I know you’re in the bathtub, so this is pretty easy now. Are you hard right now?”

He heard Byakuya inhale sharply. “Yes,” he breathed out.

“Touch yourself,” Renji ordered. He spat into his hand and started stroking his own cock.

A few seconds later, he heard a low moan from the other end.

Byakuya sighed as he slowly twisted his hand up the shaft of his cock, stroking it steadily.

“Mmm… you sound so good…” Renji murmured. “I wish I was there in person, though. I want to touch you, feel your cock in my hand, and hear every single sound from your lips.”

 _Oh, God!_ Byakuya moaned, his hips thrusting upwards as he imagined Renji leaning over him, his hand stroking his cock, all with that wolfish grin on his face as he teased him.

“You like that, huh?” Renji asked, his voice low and warm. “Yes… I’ll run my hands all over your skin, take your cock into my hand and stroke you until you’re so desperate for me to fuck you.” He chuckled. “But I won’t fuck you just yet, of course. Not until you pleasure me with that pretty mouth of yours.”

“Oh…” Byakuya’s cheeks flushed pink as he imagined everything that Renji was saying. But he smiled slightly as he spoke. “I… I’m getting down on my knees in front of you, and I pull your cock out. You’re already so hard for me, especially when I’m kneeling, so I just stroke you a little bit to relieve you. Then, I use my tongue to trace those tattoos, and I love how you look at me when I do that.”

He heard a low groan from the other end before Renji spoke again. “Oh, that feels so good…”

“Then I lean forward and slowly take you into my mouth.” Byakuya’s voice had lowered to a croon. “You try and thrust forward, but I hold your hips firmly in place. After all, patience is a virtue.”

“Fuck…” Renji growled, loving how seductive Byakuya’s velvety voice was.

“I take you in deeper until you’re filling my mouth, and then I start sucking and brushing my tongue against your piercing. You- oh… you love that, don’t you?” Byakuya closed his eyes, languidly stroking his own cock. “I can hear you sigh and groan, and when I look up at you, your face is flushed. You run your hands through my hair and tug on it, but you don’t pull too harshly. You’re always so considerate when I go down on you, and I love it so much. So I suck you faster, but I’m so hard and turned on, I wonder if I should touch myself too. Wouldn’t you want to see me touch myself or ready myself as I please you?”

He heard Renji gasp softly, and Byakuya smiled a little wider. “Yes… you’d love that, right, Renji?” he purred. “Watching me pleasure myself as I use my mouth on you? Or are you feeling more sadistic, and would prefer to see me devoted to pleasuring you while I myself remain unsatisfied?” He moaned as he stroked himself a little faster. “Because… either one is fine with me.”

“Fuck…” Renji growled, closing his eyes as he leaned back on the bed-frame, his hand moving faster. Now that was a wonderful mental image. As much as he loved it when Byakuya enjoyed himself too, there was something really hot about seeing him aroused, yet unsatisfied, while he focused only on pleasuring Renji.

“Aren’t you bad? Just for that, I’ll fuck you so hard, you’ll feel it for weeks,” Renji purred, smiling when Byakuya gasped. “Yeah. I might be a little sadistic, but I wouldn’t deprive you of pleasure, not when you look at me like that. I’ll... I’ll have you stretch yourself while you suck my cock. And after you’ve stretched yourself out, I’ll turn you into a hot mess.” He closed his eyes.“Oh, fuck... you don’t know how beautiful you look when you come undone, Byakuya. I love seeing your flushed cheeks and hearing you beg for more.”

He heard Byakuya moan softly.

Renji just smiled. “You’d look so beautiful, sitting on my lap and riding my cock. Or would you rather be on all fours while I fuck you from behind, over and over again?”

Byakuya made a choked-off moan, like he was biting on his lip. Renji could imagine those perfect lips all red and wet with spit, and he groaned as he pumped his cock faster.

When Byakuya spoke again, his voice was almost breathless.

“I… I want to ride you, Renji,” Byakuya said, closing his eyes as he stroked his cock a little faster. “You’d be sitting up in bed, leaning back against the headboard with me in your lap. I’d wrap my arms around your shoulders, your neck, as I pushed myself down on you while you thrust up into me… it’d feel so wonderful, but the best part would be feeling you kissing and biting at my neck- no, it’d be you kissing me all over.”

It sounded quite sentimental, but Renji liked it. The smile on his face was a lot gentler when he spoke.

“Oh, I’ll kiss you everywhere. Your lips, your neck, under your chin… I’ll mark you as mine, _oh fuck…”_ Renji closed his eyes. “You’re moaning and your eyes are a little teary, but it’s all ‘cause you feel so good. And when I look at you, when I see how much of a hot mess you’ve become, I kiss you so hard because you’re so fucking beautiful and I love you so much…”

He heard Byakuya inhale sharply.

Renji stroked his cock faster. “Oh, fuck… you’re so hot, so tight around me… you grind down harder because I’m fucking you faster, and you’re so close… I- shit… I’m so close…” He could feel his balls tightening, his climax getting closer.

“Shit… I wanna fuck you so bad,” he breathed out. “Wanna kiss you, hold you close, feel your skin beneath my hands. I wanna make you feel so good, Byakuya… yes, I’ll make you feel so amazing, and, _fuck,_ we’re both coming at once…”

“Please…” Byakuya’s voice was a desperate whimper, and that was it.

Renji arched up with a low groan and came, his load shooting onto his stomach. He heard Byakuya’s breathing hitch before he let out a soft moan, and he knew that Byakuya had come too.

There was a moment of silence as they both basked in the afterglow, and it was broken when Renji heard the sound of water splashing slightly. Then, Byakuya spoke, his voice a little breathless. “That… That was…” He trailed off.

“Amazing?” Renji chuckled as he reached for some tissues. “It definitely was.” He wiped himself down.

“Yes… but I shouldn’t do this in the bathtub next time,” Byakuya said, sounding irritated.

Renji couldn’t help but laugh. “Well, I’d say it was worth it,” he said. “You’re so fucking sexy over the phone, you know?”

Byakuya blushed slightly as he dried himself off. “I… well…” He sighed in spite of feeling flustered. “Thank you.” He wrapped a fresh towel around his waist.

“I’d love to do this again,” Renji said lightly. “Now get some sleep, baby. You got a shinkansen trip tomorrow.”

“I know.” Byakuya said. “I can’t wait to see you again.”

That made Renji smile. “Me too,” he said sincerely. “I love you, Byakuya. Good night.”

“Good night, Renji.” Byakuya paused for a moment. When he spoke again, his voice was soft and sincere. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I was blushing when I re-read what I wrote.
> 
> And I was partly inspired by the live version of Versailles' "Red Carpet Day" when writing the concert part. The mosh pit stuff came from when I watched a music video by Crossfaith ('Countdown to Hell', specifically), where there was a mosh pit during one of their shows in Europe. Man, just imagine a mosh pit at a Zaraki Kenpachi concert, or even better, imagine Squad 11 in a mosh pit. That'd turn into a fight pit real fast.
> 
> Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!


End file.
